


Poetry is you

by lowsywriter



Series: I prompt myself [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, oblivious boys, this pair gives me so many feels, when i say fluff i mean teeth rooting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is very pragmatic, except when it's about Suga... then his head is as messed up as any other teenager's.</p>
<p>or, i love this pairing so much and my boys should just kiss already</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry is you

**Author's Note:**

> hq! has bring me back from the depts of my funk with the unparalleled cute fest that is daisuga... i mean, they are so canon is painful!!!!
> 
> as always, i lack on the beta-reader front and english is not my first language so any mistakes you find please let me know
> 
> chop chop!

_what is poetry? you wonder as you sink_

_in my pupil your pupil of blue_

_what is poetry? and it's you who asks?_

_poetry... is you_

_**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

 

Daichi is and has always been a very down to earth lad. Practical, handsome and clever he has always received lots of love letters but he has rejected each and everyone of his suitors gently but firmly. That is until he met one Sugawara Koushi and his blinding smile and his soft voice and his deep eyes… and then he found he was unable to think straight (no pun intended).

Sugawara is just perfect, gentle and kind when needed, but wicked and sassy when his teammates are being a pain in the ass. Daichi can’t help but stare at Koushi like the smitten teenager he is when he instills fear in the heart of Karasuno Volleyball Club members.  

There are a lot of days when they are the last members to leave the club room, talking strategy and discussing about their kohais and sharing a cold drink in the quiet hours of the evening.   
And it’s in those moments when Daichi finds it harder to resist just leaning until Koushi and him are sharing a breath, until their lips are touching and he can feel the fleeting movement of Koushi’s eyelashes againts his cheek, until he can taste the warm wetness of Koushi’s mouth. 

Tonight, there’s an unruly curl falling over Koushi’s eyebrows everytime he leans forward to check the volleyball magazine they’re reading and Daichi hands itch, wanting to push it behind his ear and run his finger through soft curls. As if reading his mind, Koushi looks up and smiles at him. 

“Do I have something in my face again, Daichi?” he asks, making a face “or am I just that irresistible?”

Daichi knows Koushi is jocking but he can’t take it anymore, he’s gonna take the risk. So he takes a big breath and says “I’m always looking at you, all the time, when you’re not looking at me. I look at your eyes and your mouth and your freckles and your whole body because you are like a mirage and I’m afraid if I look away you’re going to disappear. And when I’m not looking I’m hearing your voice when you’re happy, or sad, or angry, or frustrated… to your laugh and your groans and your heavy breaths when you’re tired.

These years with you have been the best and the worst, because I’ve got to be your friend but just that and it’s not fair when you’ve taken a living inside my bones, under my skin and I love you like I love volleyball and I feel bereft when you’re not around. And I’m in love with every piece of you and I’m sorry I’m ruining our friendship but I had this lodged in my heart and I just wanted you to know.”

And as Daichi stops, breathless and a little lightheaded he notices Koushi’s eyes are bright with tears but there’s a shy smile on his lips and he chuckles, like he’s charmed and there are a billion butterflies trying to fly out from his stomach and he’s so nervous he’s dizzy. 

“You know, for paying so much attention to me you’re kind of oblivious” whispers Koushi, his voice soft and delicate like spun glass “because I’m so in love with you you’d think I have it tattooed on my forehead, and I fell for you the first time I saw you playing volleyball all serious but so happy.”

Koushi’s hand is over his jaw in a second and then they are kissing between happy tears and laughter. Daichi closes his eyes and kisses Koushi with all the repressed feelings of almost three years of being friends. When after a small infinite they break away, Koushi keeps his eyes closed for ten seconds after, his mouth still in a pout and wet and shiny and red. And he looks so lovely Daichi could stare for eternity. 

And when Koushi opens his eyes and Daichi sees his future reflected in them he knows all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on tumblr at fictionhomo (or enjoy the ship fest at inmisericorde)


End file.
